This invention relates generally to improvements in a grass catcher, and more particularly to an improved, rigid grass catcher which can be broken down into parts for storage.
With the previously known rigid catchers for rear discharge mowers, the catcher had to be completely removed from the mower in order to be emptied, and then had to be completely replaced as a unit. In addition, the lawn mower and catcher were generally shipped separately because an oversize shipping container would be required for shipping both units together.